Captivity
by futureisbrighter
Summary: One-shot - smut warning. After a stressful week at work Blair does not feel like going to a society dinner. Chuck promises to be all her's when they get home. Chuck sighed, "A whip honey really? You know what happened last time," She rolled her eyes, "Yes, and luckily enough for me I'll be the one using it this time."


It was one of those weeks where Chuck and Blair bickered about absolutely everything.

They both had extremely busy days at work all week long and did not have patience for anything what so ever.

All Blair wanted was a simple night at home with her husband but of course, he insisted on attending a gala.

"Why Chuck, why? I can't deal with these people tonight. I'm tired and stressed beyond belief and we haven't had time alone for weeks. I'm not going and you can't make me,"

Chuck rolled his eyes with his head in his hands, "Yes I totally understand and as much as I would love alone time with you, I can't miss this event. They're honoring me."

Blair rolled her eyes back at him, "Babe, you act like it's the last time they'll be honoring you. You're a great man," she replied softly rubbing his shoulder, "They'll probably honor you a hundred times after this."

Chuck's eyes didn't leave her as she innocently bit down on her bottom lip, slowly moving her hand lower. "Blair –" his breath caught as she cupped his balls in his suit. Licking her lips she got closer to his face, "You owe me big time if I come to this gala tonight, and I mean big time."

Still rubbing her hand up and down his member she whispered close to his ear, "When we get home, I'm in charge. If I do this for you then tonight when we get home, you're my pleasure toy. I don't care how tired you are,"

Chuck's breath caught at the sight in front of him. Blair hasn't been this needy since their honeymoon. She pulled away from his ear and took her hand off of his raging hard on. "Your wish is my command my queen," Blair felt dizzy, she needed this. She needed to take charge. She couldn't go another night without having him inside her. She needed him.

She finally let go and walked upstairs to start getting ready, leaving Chuck in a daze.

* * *

It was after midnight when they got home. It had been a long night of making unnecessary small talk with business associates. All Chuck wanted was to curl up with his wife and get a good night sleep. Blair on the other hand was ready for fun.

Chuck was laying on their bed reading when his wife stepped in front of him.

"Get undressed."

"What? Blair what are you-"

"I said, get undressed."

She disappeared into her closet and Chuck's mind was all over the place. Right – he promised himself to her if she went to his gala, and she did. What has he gotten himself into?

"Sweetheart, can we save the fun for another night? You know how much I'd love to but I'm not up to it," Chuck begged.

She instantly called back into the bedroom, "A deals a deal Bass, and I'm horny so there's no going back now." All Chuck knew was his wife was sexy as hell and he wasn't complaining.

Walking back inside with nothing on except her skimpy lace La Perla's and her jet black Louboutin heals.

Chuck couldn't believe what was in front of him.

"You look delicious."

She leaned in between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her waist, "None of that," she said smacking his hands away.

"Lay back, your mine tonight. You do what I say and nothing else. Is that clear?"

Chuck's breath caught, "Crystal," he answered.

Who was this woman and what did she do to his wife.

"Lay your head on the bed and the rest of your body on the floor," He did as she told him, no questions needed.

She started to straddle him then she realized she was missing something.

"Hold on," she said as her tiny petite body ran back into her walk in closet, and Chuck couldn't help but laugh.

He heard her whine from inside, "No laughing, this isn't funny!"

She walked back inside with his black belt and whip.

Chuck sighed, "A whip honey really? You know what happened last time,"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, and luckily enough for me I'll be the one using it this time."

She threw the whip on the bed, "Stand up."

He started to stand "Blair really? This is ridiculous,"

Her brows furrowed, "Excuse me? I would watch what you're saying," she spun him around taking both hands and tying them behind his back with his belt, "Your in my captivity now, the only way out is for you to bring me to orgasm. You got that?"

He licked his lips, "I'm sure that won't be a problem."

Blair smiled, "Perfect. Now, get back into your same position," she straddled him as soon as he sat back down on the floor, "I want you to take my underwear off please," she said politely, walking herself up to his mouth.

He pulled them off each side with his teeth.

Blair smiled down at him, "Good job, what a nice mouth you have."

She said, sliding a single finger down her wet center then bringing it up to his mouth.

He swirled his tongue around her finger, licking up all her juices.

"You have such a talented tongue. We're going to have to put that in use," she lowered her face to his and gave him a wet kiss.

"Mmm, your mouth can probably do much more than that. Can you show me what your mouth can do? My pussy is aching for some attention and your mouth seems to be a perfect fit,"

She leaned close to his face, "Can you help me with my little problem honey? I know you'll love to,"

He smirked up at her, pulling her lips in for one last kiss, "Babe, you're a queen. My face is your throne."

Blair felt light headed just by those words. They haven't had fun like this in a while.

"Can your tongue show my clit some love? It's throbbing" She simply turned her body around so her perfect pert ass was in front of his face.

"Do you see it baby?"

She slowly lowered her-self down on him, but not all the way.

His tongue licked up and down her very slick center, but she lifted it up every once in a while – not allowing him full access.

"Mmm, work that tongue. You're doing a great job, keep it up."

She dipped back down once more and he did one long lick, she then lifted up again.

"I'm in charge of the pace," she lowered herself down again, and he nipped her clit. She let out a loud moan, "I'm in charge of the pleasure...Ahhh"

She lifted her-self back up, panting.

Chuck smiled, "You like that, don't you?"

Blair lowered her bottom down once more, "Who said you could speak, no talking… Uhh"

Pushing her-self onto his mouth once again, leaving it there, she rubbed back and forth as his tongue moved all around. She pushed herself down more driving his tongue deeper into her.

"Come on baby, make me come. You can do a little better than that. Please honey?"

His talented tongue massaged her clit lightly as her breasts heaved, she was almost there.

"Alright, now you can start pleasuring yourself. Join me? It feels so good."

"Untie my hands then!" He said in frustration.

Blair stood up and untied the belt across his arms quickly and dropped herself back into his face.

He quickly grabbed his member, it was throbbing. Her tiny little pants and moans could have made him come right then and there. He started to massage himself as he continued to feast on his wife.

Blair stared down at his hand riding up and down his dick and slowly started to loose herself.

"Ahhh, Chuck…" She panted as he continued to suck.

The first wave of pleasure hit her right as his tongue brushed up against her clit.

"Oh my god,"

Chuck felt himself coming to climax, "Come on baby, you can do this sweetheart."

She instantly came right at his words, practically falling over on top of him. Her head was thrashing and her chest heaved. This definitely was one of the best orgasms of her life.

She was so high from the pleasure she could hardly realize Chuck pushing her on the bed.

"Since I'm released from your captivity it's my turn now. Spread those legs princess,"

She quickly did as she was told. He entered her in one quick thrust, hitting directly at her little spot of pleasure.

"Ohh Chuck!" She screamed as he pounded into her with no restraint.

"You like that baby? You like feeling my dick inside you,"

"Yes Chuck.. Uhhh.. Come for me honey,"

She clenched her muscles tight around him as he continued to push in and out of her.

"Fuck Blair," he released himself inside of her and pulled out slowly.

The contents of him were spilling out of her hole as they both sat there trying to wrap what just went on around their brains.

* * *

A few minutes later, they lay breathing heavily. Chuck had his arm around Blair who was lying on his chest with her eyes closed in absolute bliss.

He gave her a kiss on her head and her eyes fluttered open as she turned herself over to face him.

She kissed his chest, "Well, wasn't that fun?"

She giggled and he smirked, "What am I going to do with you?"

She leaned in, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Thank you. That was the most fun I've had in a while. It's just work has been so busy lately and I'm sorry with all this fighting lately.. I –"

"Shh, it's ok. It's my fault too, were both stressed - we needed this. So thank you, my sexy minx of a wife."

She giggled once again, capturing his lips in hers.

"I love you Chuck,"

"I love you too."

* * *

*hides* I did warn you about the smut didn't I? xD I had fun with this though. It popped into my head and started writing itself.. (dirty mind I have :x) Oh well! I hope you enjoyed. I have a cute fluffy one-shot coming up and of course and update for Sunshine very soon. :) Thanks for reading and don't hesitate to review.. it keeps me going!


End file.
